


From Ignorance, Lead Me To Truth

by Nightfeathers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Conversation, Other, Trevor is not stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfeathers/pseuds/Nightfeathers
Summary: Sypha teaches Alucard a few things about people. Specifically a certain often misunderstood Belmont.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	From Ignorance, Lead Me To Truth

“How the fuck do you tie this thing?” Trevor posed the question to Alucard while handing him a strip of cloth that was supposed to form a cravat about his neck. So far he hadn’t been able to make much more than a noose out of the thing. The rest of his outfit, consisting in this case of a longer-than-usual tan tunic with the Belmont family crest embroidered on the chest and some further embellishments along the seam, a pair of loose white pants, and calf-high boots that had been polished until they shone, had been easier to manage. The gold belt that would complete the look as well as carry a supposedly ceremonial sword had been left in his bedroom since he was still wasn’t quite used to walking around with it on. 

Alucard turned away from the full length mirror where he was just putting a few finishing touches on his own more formal outfit. Despite being very similar to the one he wore everyday, he kept wanting to tug at the embroidered vest. The v-neck of the shirt beneath was slightly higher than normal to meet the cravat at his neck and hide that inviting area from his guests. 

The clothes made both of them feel stiff and uncomfortable, but they were necessary for this first meeting. The vampires who’d taken over for the generals Alucard, Sypha and Trevor had killed would be arriving to pay their respects, also known as seizing up the new leadership in Castlevania, in only a few hours. 

“Honestly Belmont, it’s only a cravat.” Alucard chuckled and shook his head as he reached out to take the cloth. “Sometimes I wonder how you survived on your own before we came along.”

Trevor looked shocked at first, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Then he glared, face coloring in a blush born of anger, and snatched the cloth back. “Never fucking mind.” Teeth gritting, he turned on his heel and stormed out. “I didn’t want to wear the damned thing anyway!” The door slammed behind him nearly cutting off his shout.

“What on earth…” Alucard stared after him in confusion. Before the anger kicked in Trevor had looked almost hurt, which made no sense at all. They teased one another all the time. Why would he be bothered by something so relatively minor? “I swear I will never understand him.”

“Have you ever tried?” Sypha was already dressed in a long, heavily embroidered skirt with a matching wide sleeved shirt and a light silk  _ maramă _ to cover her hair. Now that she no longer had to hide her gender she’d decided to dress to the fullest for the occasion and enjoy some feminine clothing for a change. She’d been sitting with Alucard to keep him company but she stood now and joined him by the mirror. 

“What does that mean?” Alucard frowned slightly and tugged his vest into place again. 

“How did you learn to tie one of these?” She asked, fingering the neatly tied cravat around his neck. 

“My father taught me of course.” Alucard smiled. “My mother certainly had no idea.”

“Mhm. And… who do you think was supposed to teach Trevor?” Sypha asked, looking up to meet his eyes. 

“I suppose his… oh.” Alucard had the grace to look embarrassed, cheeks coloring gently. “I didn’t think of that. Little boys don’t often wear these do they.”

Sypha shook her head and sighed. “No.” 

She returned to her seat while Alucard finished straightening his clothing. He wore a thoughtful expression as he finished tucking in his shirt. “When did you get so smart, Sypha?” He smiled over at her. 

“When he had the nerve to say that beer was better than sex.” She answered with an exaggerated pout. “I froze it in his mug.”

Alucard burst out laughing as he abandoned the mirror to join her. “That must have been a sight. I’m sorry I missed it!”

“It was. I was angry. Probably more than I should have been.” She smiled a little. “He is adorable when he apologizes though. And it was what he said that made me start thinking about this. He said he hadn’t had anyone around to give a shit about what he said in so long that he just didn’t think about how it would sound to me.”

“Oh.” Alucard tapped a hand against his thigh. “I suppose he didn’t, did he. I never thought of that.”

“No, neither had I until he said it.” She hopped to her feet. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Alucard took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Thank you. And… if you should hear me saying something like that about him again please let me know.”

“I’ll put ice on your back.” She grinned and tugged him towards the door. 

“I said tell me not punish me!” Alucard laughed. 

“Too late. You have given me permission.” Sypha laughed along with him and led the way out of the bedroom. 

Alucard followed Trevor’s scent outside the door and down the hall, now a far more pleasant prospect since the hunter had taken surprisingly well to bathing more often, as he tried to find where the man had gone. 

“So while we’re on the subject,” He added. “Does this new found insight explain the door?”

“What door?”

“In the hold when we were attempting to trap the castle. He went up to barricade the door.” Alucard reminded her. “But when you and I passed there later the only thing in sight was a shelf from one of the bookcases. I can only assume he tried to block the door with it.” He chuckled. 

“Well… when has he ever had a door he needed to barricade before?” Sypha asked. “Why would any father teach their young child to do something like that? They had a mansion and a house full of servants. They wouldn’t have expected to ever need to barricade the house in such a way and even if they did, he was twelve. His father would have been the one building it for several years still. Remember he said the mansion was warded to keep out all the beasties and creatures that would’ve wanted to eat them all. Besides that… I’m not sure there was anything useful that he could have moved alone to block it with anyway.”

Alucard winced at that. “Well now I feel bad for teasing him about it. I suppose there wasn’t much around.”

“You should.” Sypha didn’t quite glare up at him. “You do it a lot you know. Picking on him. I know you don’t mean it, but… he’s been an outcast since he was twelve. All he’s ever heard since is people telling him to get lost and how worthless he is. I think it wouldn’t hurt you to be nicer, don’t you? No more making fun of him for the wagon thing.”

“I suppose he never had a wagon to load before.” Alucard admitted. “He always says he used to sleep under trees. I just never made the connection between that and not knowing how to stack the bags..”

“I think he’s actually very smart.” Sypha added, hooking her arm through his as they made their way down yet another of Castlevania’s seemingly endless halls. “I mean when we found you he told me the keep in Gresit looked like it was part of Dracula’s castle. He remembered reading about it in one of his family’s books. The ones he hadn’t seen since he was twelve.”

“I doubt he cared much for reading dusty old books even then.” Alucard smiled fondly. “He’s too much a man of action. He did mistake me for Dracula, but… under the circumstances I suppose it’s understandable. I was in a coffin and I have fangs.”

“And you were living in a creepy gear filled crypt.” Sypha laughed softly. “Having seen this place, I think he was right. It did look a lot like the castle. Though it still doesn’t excuse the two of you fighting the second you met.“

“I was only testing him.” Alucard pointed out. “I could smell the alcohol on his breath from thirty feet away. I had to make certain he could go up against the generals in my father’s court and not die in the first few seconds.”

“And your reasons for pinning him down between your legs?” Sypha raised a curious eyebrow at him. 

Alucard blushed again. “Uh... “

“I know, I know.” Sypha giggled. “It’s the vampire in you. Prone to drama. I think you cannot help it.”

“You know, you may be too smart for your own good.” Alucard teased. 

“Oh, I have my moments.” Sypha blushed herself. “I mean I did go into the catacombs alone the first time. And I got turned into stone by a cyclops. I didn’t even try to run! I think I was too frightened to move even though I could have frozen him solid if I’d just tried.” She pouted. “And I parked the castle on top of the hold. I could have crushed us all!”

“But you brought the castle to us and kept it there. That was incredible.” Alucard reminded her. 

“Yes, and Trevor fought alongside a mage and a dhampir and managed to hold his own against vampires with ten times his strength.” Sypha answered. “When we were fighting did you ever stop to watch him, even for a moment? Because I did. He was so… beautiful I couldn’t help myself. Even when the two of you were sparring he managed a draw even though he was still hungover and out of shape. It was incredible, or it would have been if I’d known you weren’t going to kill him.”

“I have to admit… I was impressed.” Alucard smiled fondly at the memory. “I expected it to be easy to beat him. I planned to kick you both out and go back to sleep.” He chuckled. “But he was incredible, as you say.”

“Maybe you should tell him that once in a while.” Sypha smiled. “And teach him how to tie a cravat. He came to you for help.”

Alucard felt a stronger pang of regret that burned through him as he remembered his own laughter. Teasing Belmont was one thing, but knowing what he now did made him feel like a real asshole. “I suppose I don’t blame him for storming off.”

In silence the two of them turned down yet another hallway. The scent was growing stronger now so Alucard knew they were near. However they nearly ran into their quarry when they took a corner and found him coming back from that direction. 

“Well thanks so much.” Trevor glared as he regained his footing and crossed his arms. “I can find my way to the great hall myself you know. I may not be good for much but I can navigate this labyrinth. Go finish preening, Alucard. I’ll be there on time. Don’t worry. I’m not a complete idiot all the time.”

“Trevor…” Alucard began hesitantly. “Is it too late to show you how to tie that cravat? You don’t have to wear it if you’d rather not but I’d really like to show you. I’m sorry I laughed before. I wasn’t thinking.”

The hunter hesitated but slowly shook his head. “Nah I guess not. I already knew you were an asshole. And I need something to cover my neck up with this lot of bloodsuckers.”

“That’s true.” Alucard smiled, relieved that he hadn’t managed to make a bigger mess through his own thoughtlessness. “You do have a pretty neck. We should hide it and avoid temptation for them.” He put a hand on Trevor’s shoulder and the three of them returned to the bedroom to finish readying themselves for the upcoming meeting.


End file.
